


You'll never go home again/Come home to my heart

by Basic_instinct40



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Boris POV, First time poem, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, M/M, Prose Poem, boreo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_instinct40/pseuds/Basic_instinct40
Summary: I’m going to tell you how it is, okayYou won’t like it because you never like hearing the truth about yourself
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	You'll never go home again/Come home to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> A poem that no one asked for

My life with you fell in bits and pieces and tatters and rips across the years  
across the states  
across the continents  
across the ocean,  
Poor thing, I thought when I first saw you,  
met you and touched you  
Poor thing, too fragile, too hollow, you show too much skin to be here out in the desert where extremes cannot match extremes.  
Someone must yield and it won't be the desert whose pain can out match you and your bird.  
I took on the role, was the one to yield because I could see that you would try to force your extremes onto the desert, you wouldn't be strong enough, I wasn't nearly strong enough, but you needed,  
you need all the time  
I wanted  
I wanted to be wanted, and it was nice for a change to be seen.  
I wanted to give you all the things that had been smoked out since her light had been smothered.  
You told me it should have been you as you covered yourself in dirt begging the earth to reclaim you, begging me to leave you there to die.  
Or when you threw yourself into the pool from the rooftop, or when you drank too much, turning mean and repressed and you begged, I didn't know how to tell you it would always hurt now, it’s a wound on your body, on your soul, I know it hurts right down to the fucking bone,  
Take what I can give you which is half of everything I own or stole, take it, take it, Here  
Skin can get addicted to skin and you and I never once shied away from something that could make us feel good.  
Arms wrapped tightly around each other’s hungry waist, legs bent in uncomfortable angles, an ache so pleasing to my form,  
Hard work and your life that's all it will take to get over this.  
That's all it will take,  
But  
Like you, I’ve never gotten over anything. I have your heart; I have your heart.  
I have heart; I say it like a fucking mantra every time the little bird is out of my sight,  
I have your heart, but you also have mine, carrying it with you in those city streets that you long for every night you pulled into me.  
I have my own regrets, my own apologies, you never asked for me, didn't know you could want me, but the wanting is all the same, it's the vodka we drank in the hot desert night, the thirst never quenched,  
I’m going to tell you how it is, okay  
You won’t like it because you never like hearing the truth about yourself,  
It will never be like what it was before, all that promise has vanished, but something good can come from it, hope for the future, a divine wish to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you feel about it


End file.
